1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination device and, more particularly, to an illumination device capable of being controlled by blow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far an illumination device is considered a necessity by a lot of people. In general, the illumination device can be switched on/off by pressing a corresponding button switch or a remote controller manually. When both hands of a user are busy, the user cannot switch on/off the illumination device accordingly. Furthermore, the heat dissipating area of a heat sink within the illumination device cannot increase due to appearance and space limitations, such that the life of electronic components within the illumination device may decrease due to accumulated heat. Moreover, since the conventional illumination device cannot emit light during power failure, it is very inconvenient for the user.